gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
City of Steam
Complete this maze to get the Zeros gumball. Hidden Gumball To get the Future Cat Gumball: * You need Adventurer on your team as leader or soul link. * You will meet Future Cat on an early floor <65. Take a note as he will remain on that floor for that particular maze run. * After you meet him, you will need to find his parts (A, B, C, D, E) inside Steam Tanks, Steam Airships, or corpses. If you don't find the parts by floor 60, use Portal of Earth to return to earlier floors. **Part A = Obtained from Future Cat when quest starts **Part B & C = Steel Cabinets in Airships/Tanks/Guard Rooms. Both Spawn together. **Part D = Researcher's Remains. ** Part E = From a Gumball Villages (thus, need Adventurer on your team) * Combine all Parts into Future Cat's Dynamic Device (top right corner of Mechanics Page, but does not require chips) * Use Portal of Earth to return to the floor where you originally met Future Cat * Give Future Cat the crafted Dynamic Device and he will join your team or give you fragments To Unlock After unlocking Avalon Fortress, you can start collecting fragments of the City of Steam map. Once all the fragments have been collected, the map may be purchased for 70 gems. You can check on which the fragments needed by clicking bottom right Shop icon on the main menu, selecting the New Mazes option to review the map fragments. Stages Mysterious Capital of Machinery: '''Floors 30 (Difficulty 35) - 2 Vigor : Gain 1 Artisan Gumball, 1 potion formula, Erathia's Fragment #1, 1 gem '''Call! Sky Support!: '''Floors 35 (Difficulty 36) - 2 Vigor '''Weapons of War and Destruction: '''Floors 40 (Difficulty 36) - 2 Vigor '''The patron saint of ancient civilization: '''Floors 50 (Difficulty 37) - 2 Vigor '''Endless Mode: 3 Vigor Enemies Usual Enemies , , or |name2=Surveillance Type II-Z49 |class2=Machine |image2= |skills2='Thermal': Chance to counterattack double damage, no counterattack when hit by mechanical creatures Alloy Armor: Spell Resistance +50%, Physical Resistance +50% Mechanical Component: Always drops Mechanical Component when killed by a mechanical creature |other2=May drop |name3=Power Grid-Type V-H22 |class3=Machine |image3= |skills3='Electrostatic Protection': Reflect 30% of damage Alloy Armor: Spell Resistance +50%, Physical Resistance +30% Electric Component: Always drops Electrical Component when killed by a mechanical creature |other3=May drop |name4=Bomber Type V-123 |class4=Machine |image4= |skills4='Bombing': Launches an attack every 2 rounds to cause damage and the Burning Effect Alloy Armor: Spell Resistance +50%, Physical Resistance +30% Aviation Component: Always drop Aviation Component when killed by a mechanical creature |other4=May drop |name5=Steam Mecha I |class5=Machine |image5= |skills5='Strategic Cooperation': If present, Physical and Magic resistances +30% to Steam Mecha II and III Alloy Armor: Spell Resistance +30%, Physical Resistance +30% Ancient Component: When Steam Mecha II and III are killed at the same time, will drop Ancient Component |other5= |name6=Steam Mecha II |class6=Machine |image6= |skills6='Strategic Cooperation': If present, HP +50% to Steam Mecha I and III Alloy Armor: Spell Resistance +30%, Physical Resistance +30% Ancient Component: When Steam Mecha I and III are killed at the same time, will drop Ancient Component |other6= |name7=Steam Mecha III |class7=Machine |image7= |skills7='Strategic Cooperation': If present, Attack +50% to Steam Mecha I and II Alloy Armor: Spell Resistance +30%, Physical Resistance +30% Ancient Component: When Steam Mecha I and II are killed at the same time, will drop Ancient Component |other7= |name8=Mechanical Guardian |class8=Machine |image8= |skills8=See Boss section |other8=Boss }} To see more title or gumball-specific monster information, look at City of Steam/Specific. Boss (Guardian's Airship) Guardian's Airship (HP ????; Call your airship to destroy) Skill: *'Manufacture Missiles': Launches an attack every 3 rounds, causing 10 times of damage to the enemy * Guardian's Airship: Current Energy (XXXXX; Scales each floor) * Alloy Armor: Physical Resistance +30%, Spell Resistance +30% Boss (Mechanical Guardian) Skill: * Bombard: Launches an attack every 3 rounds, dealing 300% damage to the enemy * Alloy Armor: Physical Resistance +X%, Spell Resistance +X%. Maze Occurrences Engineering manual Like in Avalon Fortress, there is an Engineering manual on a corpse on floor 1 with effects upgraded using components. *Mechanics - Upgrade mechanical spider summons *Electrical Science - Craft and enhance Electric Age set *Aviation - Upgrade your airship's ability *Hidden upgrade unlocked by encountering Future Cat and finding his items *Provides passive upgrades also, see Category:City of Steam Upgrades Also like Avalon Fortress, certain gumballs (mostly mechanical ones) get certain automatic upgrades to the engineering manual; see City of Steam/Specific#Starting Technologies. Mechanical Spider Ally By using , you can summon a Mechanical Spider ally which lasts across floors. The Mechanical Spider stats and abilities can be upgraded through the Mechanics tab of the Engineering Manual. The Mechanical Spider is a mechanical creature, thus will guarantee a components to drop when it kills certain enemies. The Mechanical Spider has the following skills. Magic Cannon, Active skill *Cause X damage to a single enemy. Can be upgraded to deal more damage, and cause spurting damage to other enemies. Skills: *'Mechanical Claw': Launch an attack every X rounds. Can be upgraded to do double damage occasionally. The following 3 skills are obtained by using a Super Energy Crystal from shooting down a Wingman in an airship battle. The Mechanical Spider can only have one of the following three skills at a time, and if the Mechanical Spider dies, the next newly summoned will not have the skill. A new Energy Crystal would have to be used to give the Mechanical Spider the skill again. Special Skills: *'God Destruction Gun': Magic cannon damage +30%, 30% chance of instantly killing an enemy (invalid on boss) (unlock using Super Energy Crystal I, lasts for one spider) *'Energy Furnace': Power+20%, recovers 2 HP and MP every time an enemy is killed (unlock using Super Energy Crystal II, lasts for one spider) *'Annihilation Blade': Attack+50%, causes 100% extra damage to boss (unlock using Super Energy Crystal III, lasts for one spider) Broken Console Found on floor 1. Search it for 2x Interphone Battery and a consumable Old Interphone that teaches you the active skill Summon Airship. Summon Airship, Active skill *Summons an airship to clear the floor. When you win the fight, all tiles will be flipped over, all enemies will be killed, and any Steam Tank or Steam Airship will be wrecked. Current Interference Device thumb|right|x70px Prevents spells and active skills (including airships). Once you reach it, you can destroy it and obtain . Steam Tank and Steam Airship Steam Tanks will shoot every 5 turns, dealing a great amount of damage to your Gumball. Steam Airships will not attack you, but will join the airship fight if you choose to summon the airship. Both Tank and Airship can be entered, and will have enemies guarding the Core Device. Kill all enemies and destroy the Core Device to wreck the Tank or Airship. Destroying the Core Device gives you some regular components Each Tank and Airship will also have 4 Steel Cabinets that can be obtained to get a mix of the following items: * , , or *Industrial Age, Electric Weekly, Aerospace and Aviation *Metal Charizard, Metal Fishbone, Electrical Top *Clockwork Rat, Clockwork Spider, Mechanical Eyeball *Future Cat Part B & C (once) The Steam Tanks and Steam Airships can also be destroyed the Summon Airship active skill. When this occurs, there will be no enemies inside the Airship and Tank, so you can loot all the chests and destroy the Core Device. Sometimes, you will find a Damaged Core instead of a Core Device. Using the Damaged Core when you have a Mechanical Spider ally will give the Spider a stat boost. Under certain conditions, you can obtain Robots you can use on your Airships and Space fleets by zapping. Obtainable robots: *Mechanical Spider - Zap the mechanical spider. Required fully enhanced Mechanics Knowledge of Engineering Manual. Repeatable for getting maximum 4 robots. Requires you to zap any robot or mechanical spider ally 4 times before you start obtaining Mechanical Spider Robots (in other words, you get them on the 5th, 6th, 7th and 8th zaps). *Car Robot - Zap Autobots summon *Wagon Robot - Zap Autobots summon *Puppet Robot - Zap Puppeteer summon Wingman Using the airship will sometimes cause the enemy side to spawn enemy Wingmen. Defeat them in the airship battle and loot Wrecked Wingman to get an assortment of *1 - 3 Energon *1 of Super Energy Crystal I, Super Energy Crystal II and Super Energy Crystal III Guard Room Spawns enemies every 5 turns until it run out or you clear it. Contains enemies guarding the following: *Researcher's Remains (See corpse section) *Robocop's Corpse (See corpse section) *Billiard Table - Similar to the cards table in Hero's Village, you can choose to gamble 3 of your components in a double or nothing fashion if you have not killed all enemies. Can collect a Black Ball No.8 from the table after clearing all enemies. *Guard House's Steel Cabinet - 1 to 2 of Grenade Launcher MM1, Frag Grenade M67, Shoulder Bazooka LAW80, Flame Thrower M2 *Electric Chair - Inflicts damage and a random stat buff. *Steel Cabinet - Obtain components, EP, Industrial Age, Electric Weekly, Aerospace and Aviation, Metal Charizard, Metal Fishbone, Electrical Top, Clockwork Rat, Clockwork Spider or Mechanical Eyeball. *TV set - Watch a program. The type of program determines what you get. **Attack stat buff: Attack+1 (Sopranos), Attack+2 (24 Hours), Attack+3 (Spartacus), Attack+5 (Card House) **Power stats buff: Power+1 (Heroes), Power+2 (Supernatural), Power+3 (Game of Thrones) **Manual upgrade: Mechanics (Lost), Electrical Science (Prison Break), Aviation (Star Trek) **Nothing (Friends, Big Bang Theory, I Love Lucy, Modern Family) Cog Shop *Mechanical Component x3 - 150 EP *Electric Component x3 - 150 EP *Aviation Component x3 - 150 EP *Ancient Component x2 - 600 EP *Clockwork Rat - 500 EP *Metal Fishbone - 200 EP *Metal Charizard - 200 EP *Mechanical Eyeball - 500 EP *Clockwork Spider - 500 EP Potions Formulas *Potion of Aviation Knowledge *Potion of Mechanics Knowledge *Potion of Electrical Science Knowledge *Potion of Great Designer Corpses Out of Maze Loot Get these items in the maze or by raiding: *Holy Blood (Rank4, boss loot) *Evil Pumpkin (Rank3, high chance) * Other rank 3 Ingredients as boss loot (Tower Flower, Crystal Egg) *Crystal, Dark Steel inside Steam Tanks and Steam Airships *Star Mint, Blue Crystal Gel, Fantasy Fruit (Rank2 boss loot, relatively rare)) *Gumball Pot (Boss loot) * Rank1 Airship Materials inside Steam Tanks and Steam Airships * Fragments : Armor of Legendary Hunter, Flag of Sword Sage, Necklace of Legendary Mage * And all the usual (Fruit of World Tree, main and hidden Gumball fragments, coins, whatever you can get with your Compass, whatever you can get from your gumballs exclusive skills, Rare Enemies and Divine Dragon Wishes ...) For raid results, see Bandit's Raid#Result Table Quest/DP Title specific loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. Gumball Specific Informations See City of Steam/Specific Tips * With God of thieves, you can encounter a locked safe. Code is 654321. It drops 3 gems the first few times. After that it drops 10000 or 20000 coins. * Useful Potion: Voyager or Cactus or Great Designer (if you have it) * There are five airship Robots available in this maze: **Sonny - Use Machinist, Future Cat, Armor, Terminator, Autobots, or any of the Kairos as main and the God of Thieves title. Find Sonny and repair him. **Mechanical Spider - Zap the mechanical spider. Required fully enhanced Mechanics Knowledge of Engineering Manual. Repeatable for getting maximum 4 robots. Also note it may take 2-4 tries before succeeding. **Car Robot - Zap** Autobots summon **Wagon Robot - Zap** Autobots summon **Puppet Robot - Zap** Puppeteer summon * Zap means to find a damaged core within a tank and have it explode (destroy a Steam Airship or Steam Tank with your airship before entering). This is fairly rare and won't work every time. * To complete the DP Quest - "Don't enhance Engineering Manual to Level 50" you must not upgrade your manual until you reach floor 50. Using machine-type gumball will upgrade your manual automatically. Thus, the quest will fail as you reach floor 50. If you are using machine-type gumball, DO NOT pick up the manual 'from the Researcher's remain, then you will be able to complete the quest at floor 50. Neither try to craft the Future Cat item from the manual, do it after you complete this DP quest. Upgrades recieved from watching TV do not seem to effect this. * For the boss fight, you can spend the first 2 turns for aid spells then activate your airship. The airship activation turn will not consume your aid spell duration and will reset the boss counter to 3, which allow you to begin the boss battle with aid spell active. * To complete the DP Quest - ''"Watch TV programs to upgrade Engineering Manual 0/5" do as follows: **Step 1 - Find a floor that has a tv room. Enter and kill all the mobs inside, watch the tv and if you get an upgrade, you are done. Otherwise, please proceed to the next step. **Step 2 - S/L the game '''(NOT S/L 30). Re-enter '''the room, '''DO NOT '''kill the mobs inside and '''EXIT. **Step 3 - 'PAUSE '''the game. ''(Be careful not to pause the game if you already kill the mobs inside, otherwise this trick will not work) **Step 4 - When you continue, '''re-enter '''the room and kill the mobs inside, if you get an upgrade then you are done. Otherwise, repeat step 2 -4. Notes External links * Video Walkthrough (Speedrun Freemium) Category:Mazes